lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Project V/Silver
Silver (Zaxinian Lifts) "You must've been born on a highway, because that's where most accidents happen." ---- Silver is one of the twenty-eight main selectable fighters in Project V, representing the Zaxinian Lifts. He had been selected as the representative of the Lifts due to his position as an icon and the extreme potential of a moveset he possesses. Silver is an almighty God that actually happens to be one of the most powerful people existing in or around the Lifts, possessing a lot of different powers ranging from his pendulum moves to his versatile movepool of psychic abilities, which he can use to his advantage to make for very eerie, strange battles that can only be initiated with his presence. In battle, Silver can use his deity abilities to trap opponents in psychic energy or alter the gravity of the battlefield around him to really mess up what would otherwise work on him. Silver is accompanied with very unusual stats, in both his power output, hitboxes, and mobility. Silver ranks at 8th on the tier list, at the bottom of the B tier. Silver has some very obscene, unique moves that grant him an edge in gameplay that other characters lack. With disjointed range and smash attacks that cover a strangely far distance, Silver can easily gain stage control with his moves, especially given his abnormally high power on several moves. With mobillity that functions well with his moveset, Silver has very little trouble approaching opponents like Foxy and Spyro or catching up to them. He does have his own flaws, though. Silver has a very light weight, which allows him get launched super easily by heavyweights like Ike and Big and his learning curve can make it very difficult for other players to master him, which limits his tournament representation. He is seen as a very viable character in tournaments despite his issues. Attributes Silver has an extremely light body that's accompanied by very strangely spread-out power in his moveset, having a lot of very unusual attacks in his overall arsenal. For instance, Silver's aerials all have him utilizing magic to stop foes where they are or pushing them away from him in either reverse or forwards directions. His moveset has unusual properties as well, with several of his moves reaching out quite far from him and in strange directions. Silver has slow walking speed, extremely fast dashing speed, almost non-existent falling speed, moderate air speed, and the highest jumps in the game, also having three of them total. Silver's playstyle is pretty focused around punishing, with a lot of potent finishers in his moveset and several attacks that can push players away from him. With very low ending lag on several attacks, punishing Silver is very difficult, especially given the amount of room he has to turn around and show them who's boss. While having great strengths, Silver does suffer quite a few flaws. For one, the unorthodox manner of his moveset requires him to try and precisely land his attacks, which can be very difficult on foes that know better. Silver also suffers against characters who can successfully pressure him; with his light weight, getting hit by attacks with brutal knockback can be potentially fatal for him. Players who play Silver have to be safe and keep away from foes if they use high-power attacks a lot, as they can easily screw up Silver in the match if his player isn't careful. Another issue that Silver has is with his aerials; while they do high damage and have useful properties, none of them launch foes far and limit his KO options to the ground apart from his up aerial. These don't overpower his pros, however. Moveset Out of every character in Project V, Silver perhaps displays one of the strangest movesets. His aerials, apart from his up aerial, don't have high launching power and are instead combo-exclusive weapons or gimmicky tools that push opponents away. A lot of these moves reach out around him, reaching various spaces that other characters can't reach from the same angle. Silver's down aerial, for instance, has him create three psychic sparks quickly that force foes to fall down slowly, allowing Silver to combo into them. His forward aerial is a damaging barrier that reflects opponents away from him, sending them in the other direction. His throws are all fantastic combo-starters; while none of them can KO, Silver can lead aerials into them very quickly. Overall, he has a quick, even if strange moveset for the player to work with. *'Neutral Special': Asphyxia Blessing. Silver stands in place as an orb of light shoots across the ground. When the orb is under an opponent, releasing the button will have it explode and choke opponents who were standing there, tripping them while also dealing decent damage. If the attack is used on an opponent multiple times, they will act as if they had their shield broken, leaving them open to a punish. If charged, the move breaks the shield on its first use assuming it lands. *'Forward Special': Forceful Ricochet. Silver will glide towards his opponent very quickly and slam down, temporarily decreasng their gravity. If Silver uses the attack again quickly, he can quickly increase their gravity and slam them back down. While having some ending lag after increasing the attack's gravity, the low gravity can be used to get into combos more reliably and the high gravity can be used to launch a finishing attack on the foe. Should this move be charged, Silver won't have quite as much ending lag on the move and will deal more damage. *'Recovery Special': Devil's Snatch. Depending on the held direction, Silver will launch his hands in that direction. If he grabs a ledge, he will shoot himself back up onto it. If he grabs a foe, he'll get himself onto them and utilize them as a footstool, which can gimp their recovery. He can also grab onto projectiles and pull himself onto them, damaging himself to give himself a second chance of using his recovery. It doesn't reach out very far, but this changes if the move is charged. *'Crouch Special': Nightmare. Silver will swing his pendulum in front of an opponent, which has different effects depending on where the opponent is in relative to Silver. The move requires extremely precise positioning. **At maximum range (7), the move will simply push the opponent away from Silver, sending shivers down their spine. **Near maximum range (6), the move will push the opponent way further away than at max, potentially sweeping them off the stage. **At mid-to-max range (5), the move will paralyze the opponent with a scary image, leaving them temporarily open to attacks. **At moderate range (4), the move will shock opponents so badly that they will be launched. Can KO heavyweights at 80%. High lag. **At mid-to-min range (3), the move will gravitate the opponent towards Silver. Very low lag; it can be followed up near instantly. **Near minimum range (2), the move will cause Silver to make a very scary face, interrupting the foe and turning them around. **At maximum range (1), Silver will summon the Echeno for a sec, dealing high damage but low knockback. High lag. In competitive play Due to time constraints, this is incomplete. Category:Subpages